Operation : Gundam Peacecraft
by bebedebroadway
Summary: This is the introduction to the Gundam Peacecraft Story. It is just to get you into the story and give you the back ground information. Just like the inftroduction to the TV Episodes do. There is a mistake in the story. In the very beggining I say
1. *Introduction*

** A note to the reader : if you are a Gundam Wing fan, you are probably aware that after  
The normal Gundam Wing episodes, there is Gundam Wing : The Endless Waltz. While  
you're reading this story, forget all you know after watching The Endless Waltz I have  
chosen to ignore all facts presented in Endless Waltz and to create my own Mechas and  
weapons. If I don't term all the Mecha stuff correctly, please forgive me, but don't hesitate  
to inform me of my error.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Foreign minister Darlian stood before the World Senate. "I'm pleased to report  
that Operation Gundam Peace is progressing as I expected. The pilots have agreed to your  
conditions and the construction of the base Falcon is almost completed."  
Representative Barton of South America stood up. "Miss Darlian, how can we be  
sure that the pilots have been truthful in following the construction guidelines set by the  
World Senate?"  
" Representative Barton, would your fear be pacified if you accompanied me on my  
final inspection of the base?"  
"Miss Darlian," Representative Catalonia interjected, "I do not believe that  
Representative Barton is the best choice to accompany you on the inspection."  
"Rep. Catalonia, why ever not?"  
"He was a Gundam Pilot himself."  
"I was also opposed to the project Gundam Peace." Rep. Barton objected, "I have  
put all past behind me in order to maintain peace in this world and the colonies. I feel that  
this is a mistake. Mark my words, peace will NOT follow."  
Rep. Catalonia retorted, "You pilots are skilled actors--"  
"Out of ORDER!" President Kraus said, breaking up the discussion. "Follow the  
proper parliamentary procedure. Foreign Minister Darlian has the floor and is explaining  
the progress of the Gundam Peace project. Rep. Barton, please hold your comments and  
Rep. Catalonia, mudslinging is not something the World Senate condones. If you are  
concerned with Rep. Barton's ability to make an unbiased inspect the Falcon, bring it up to  
him, miss Darlian, or I after the meeting is over. Foreign Minister, you have the floor."  
Foreign Minister Darlian nodded and continued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The year is After Colonies 201. In the wake of the Earth / Colony war of 195,  
the Earth and Colonies had signed a treaty called the Peace Plan. It called for total  
agreement with the Sank Kingdom's guidelines including total disarmament.   
Not completely trusting this new agreement, the Gundam pilots Heero Yuy, Chang  
Wufei, and Duo Maxwell have returned to space. They acquired permission from the new  
government, the World Senate, to continue to hold weapons in order to protect the peace.   
There was resistance among the members of the World Senate, until the colonies'  
ambassador Relena Darlian spoke on behalf of the Gundam Pilots saying she would take  
complete responsibility of the project, and if another war rose from it, She herself would  
resolve it.  
The pilots - as well as countless other mobile suit pilots - now live on a space station  
of their own. It is their duty to prevent wars from occurring. This station, the Falcon,  
serves as a micro-colony for those who wish to continue to train and ensure peace in the  
universe.  
Quatre Raberba Winner has returned to his colony to manage the estate his father  
left him. He has been in constant contact with the other pilots and supplied Heero, Wufei,  
and Duo with the money and manpower to build the Falcon.  
Trowa Barton has become a member of the World Senate. He was among the  
initial resistors of the Falcon Project. His reasoning was that not even the Gundams could  
keep the peace, that they would abet rebels groups to attack.   
Dorothy Catalonia is the representative of the United States, while Lucretsia Noin is  
the rep of the Sank Kingdom.  
Milliardo Peacecraft / The Lightening Count and Treiz Marquise have become  
memories , just like the war. Their names are mentioned in school books and in the  
debates of the World Senate, but they have not been seen or heard from.  
Lady Une has retired to a home in the Sank Kingdom. The World Senate meets in  
the Sank Kingdom.   
Sally Po has joined the Gundams in space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Miss Darlian stood before the World Senate and gave her update on the  
  
progress of the new Gundam base. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the World  
  
Senate, the Gundam base is nearly operational. The Gundams are ready  
  
to begin their task of keeping the peace."  
  
One senate member stood up, "Miss Darlian, please inform how you know  
  
the pilots won't get out of line."  
  
Relena looked at the member, smiled, and graciously obliged, "The  
  
Gundam pilots have been informed that if they get `out of line', as  
  
you put it, the base will be shut down perminantly. Furthermore, I  
  
have visited the base multiple times during it's phases of  
  
contruction, and I know for a fact that it has followed our guidelines  
  
completely. The base has a direct link to Senate Space Headquarters,  
  
and the Space Headquarters will be able to moniter the base at all  
  
times. If something unsanctioned occurs, we will know and there will  
  
be an immediate response."  
  
Another member stood, "Miss Darlian," began the blond woman, "is there  
  
any reason that we have to trust your word? Afterall, aren't you - how  
  
shall I say it - buddy-buddy with the pilots?"  
  
Relena was not at all surprised at who asked this question, but she  
  
turned and answered it anyway, "Representative Catalonia, if my  
  
assurance doesn't pacify your fears, then understand that on my next  
  
inspection - which is scheduled to take place today - Representative  
  
Barton is going to be coming along. He will report at the next  
  
meeting."  
  
"Oh, like he's not going to be biased!"  
  
Rep. Barton stood angrily, "I should say not! I may have been a Gundam  
  
pilot once, but that's in my past. Now I am focusing on fixing the  
  
wrongs done and promoting Miss Darlian's hope for peace."  
  
"Old habits die hard, Mr Barton." Dorothy sneered.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Rep. Kraus, head of the World Senate slammed her gavel down.  
  
"We will have no arguing during World Senate meetings. Rep Catalonia,  
  
I would hope you learn to hold your tongue next time, and Rep Barton,  
  
we will not tolerate outbursts like that. Miss Darlian has the floor.  
  
You may continue, Miss Darlian."  
  
Relena nodded graciously to Rep Kraus and continued her speech.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meeting, Miss Darlian approached Rep. Barton.  
  
"Rep. Barton, are you going to inspect the ship as well?"  
  
Rep. Barton nodded. " I need to see Heero. I have important  
  
information for him. Oh, and Relena, please, I'm still Trowa."  
  
Dorothy Catalonia walked over. "Miss Darlian, I am accompanying you as  
  
well."  
  
Relena looked to Dorothy, surprised. "Dorothy, two people is enough."  
  
"I insist. I think you would need at least one unbiased inspector."  
  
Relena nodded, sighing, "You may come, but you know I am unbiased..."  
  
"Bull. Let's go."  
  
Relena was surprised, but nodded. "We depart in an hour. Pack lightly  
  
as we will be there only one day at most. I am going straight to the  
  
airport. If we are all there early, we will depart then." She walked  
  
toward her pink Cadillac and told her driver to go to the airport.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Relena, Trowa, and Dorothy were on a shuttle  
  
bound for the Falcon base.  
  
"Miss Relena," said Dorothy, "I have reviewed the map of the falcon,  
  
and I have found a discrepancy in the plan--"  
  
The captain came over the intercom, interrupting Dorothy. "we are  
  
under attack from an unknown source. Miss Darlian, you orders?"  
  
"hail the commander, saying we surrender." Relena thought, "who has  
  
the firepower to attack? We can't let them know about the falcon!"  
  
"Dorothy, destroy those papers, now."  
  
"Miss Relena?!?"  
  
"NOW. We can't let them get a hold of the blueprints for the falcon.  
  
Dorothy nodded and put the papers in her briefcase.  
  
Trowa took the briefcase and put it under a seat, well hidden.  
  
"they'll no doubt destroy the shuttle as soon as we leave it. The  
  
papers will be destroyed along with it."  
  
At that moment, a large ship appeared, and the shuttle docked inside  
  
of it.  
  
Four men in uniform much like that of White Fans' stepped aboard.  
  
"I am Colonel Miano," the first man barked, "you are prisoners of the  
  
NSA."  
  
As he said that, the other three men handcuffed the prisoners. The  
  
shuttle's pilot saluted Miano.  
  
"Traitor..." spit Trowa and he was swiftly hit in the back with the  
  
butt on one of the men's gun.  
  
"Shut up." Growled Miano. "You were a Gundam pilot, correct? Well, we  
  
are enemies of the Gundam pilots. You'll find no respect here."  
  
Relena spoke up, "Please, if we are going anywhere, let's go now. I  
  
would like to speak to you."  
  
"ahhh... Miss Peacecraft..."  
  
"I am Relena Darlian."  
  
"Miss Peacecraft. I would like to speak to you as well."  
  
With that, the prisoners were led away. 


	3. Chapter 2

Heero was looking over a data pad in the hangar by his Gundam.  
  
Duo walked in and leaned over Heero's shoulder. "What are ya up to, Heero?"  
  
"A new system. One more powerful than the Zero System."  
  
"What do you need a system more powerful than Zero for?"  
  
"Zechs has Epyon."  
  
"Had Epyon. Zechs is dead. Jeez, you are paranoid…"  
  
"Maybe Trowa should have been so paranoid." Wufei said, walking into the hangar.  
  
"What," asked Duo, really confused, "are you talking about?"  
  
"A shuttle containing Trowa, Relena, and Dorothy has disappeared near that colony we've been watching."  
  
"The old one?" Asked Duo  
  
Wufei nodded. "Those three were due here to inspect the Falcon."  
  
"We gotta find em!" said Duo, rushing towards his Gundam, "Shinigami is ready for action!"  
  
"No." Said Heero, putting his data pad down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they reached the prison cells, Trowa and Dorothy were each put in separate cells, but Relena was told to follow Miano.  
  
"Queen Peacecraft," Miano began.  
  
"My name is Relena Darlian. I am not Queen of the Sanc Kingdom. Lucretsia Noin is in charge of Sanc Kingdom affairs.  
  
"A shame," Miano shook his head, "to hide your identity behind a mask. Must be a family tradition, what with your brother being Zechs Merquise and Milliardo Peacecraft. A pathetic thing to deny who you really are…."  
  
"You shouldn't be so disrespectful. My brother is dead. He died so millions of others would live."  
  
"Oh yes… He blew up the last portion of Libra, didn't he….? I seemed to have forgotten… how stupid of me…"  
  
Relena looked away angrily.  
  
Miano continued, "Queen Peacecraft, what is it you were doing all the way up here in space?"  
  
Relena answered calmly, "I was sent on World Senate affairs."  
  
"What are the Gundams doing these days, Miss Peacecraft? I thought the World Senate voted for total disarmament a year after the Great War."  
  
"The Gundams aren't under World Senate jurisdiction. I have no idea what they are doing. They are probably independent peacekeepers."  
  
"I see…" Miano stoked his goatee and then asked, "Miss Peacecraft…. What is the weapons capability of that new Falcon Base?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Queen Relena." Miano pulled the briefcase out from under his desk. "We found this on your shuttle. There are plans in here for a Gundam base. Now… what is the weapons capability of the base?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Can't or wont?"  
  
"Both"  
  
Miano laughed a harsh laugh and stared Relena straight in the eyes. "Miss Peacecraft, we have -at the risk of a cliché- ways of making you talk." He exited the room laughing.  
  
Guards led Relena to her cell and locked her in. In the silence, she could hear the engines of the colony's propulsion system humming and whirring. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Heero, buddy, why don't we just go, rescue Relena and Trowa, kick some NSA ass, then get outta there?" Duo was getting impatient.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No."  
  
A new member on board the ship, Captain Alexia Morgan, jumped down from working on her Mobile Suit. "Excuse me for eavesdropping, but Duo, you have no way of transporting the prisoners from there to here. Also, how do you know that they haven't spilled their guts about everything related to the base?"  
  
The three boys looked to the woman. She had chin-length black hair and a mechanical looking eyepiece over her right eye. She stood straight and wasn't intimidated by Wufei's disapproving glance.  
  
"So what if they do?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei answered Duo question. "We'll destroy them along with the NSA installment."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "You'd kill Trowa?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Trowa won't talk."  
  
"You wouldn't kill Relena, I mean, c'mon! That'd be like, well in your case, like killing your girlfriend!"  
  
Heero rocketed out of his chair and pinned Duo to the wall with his forearm. "Don't you dare say that. If Relena were a threat to the Gundams, I'd kill her in a heartbeat. The top priority is keeping the base hidden. Got it?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes sir, Heero sir!" Duo saluted and ran from the hangar.  
  
Alexia smirked and Wufei looked up from the laptop he was typing on. "Done yet?" Getting no response from Heero he continued. "About keeping the Falcon hidden, I've finished the cloaking device, installed it, and…" He pressed a button and a loud hum came from a small box on the hangar wall. "It's activated."  
  
"Great…" mumbled Heero, climbing into his Gundam.  
  
"Where are you going, sir?" Asked Alexia.  
  
"To the NSA base."  
  
Alexia shot him a puzzled look and watched Wing Zero Enforcer fly off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miano sat at his desk, looking over papers confiscated from the World Senate shuttle. The papers contained top secret info on Falcon. Including the blueprints to the entire ship.  
  
Someone knocked on his door. "Sir," came a voice, "I have the requested prisoners."  
  
"Bring them in."  
  
The door opened, and the soldier brought in Dorothy and Relena. They were promptly told to sit. "Miss Peacecraft, would you mind telling me how to read these blueprints?"  
  
"What?" Confused, Relena looked at the contents on Miano's desk. She gasped. "How… how did you get those?"  
  
"They were on the shuttle," Miano said matter-of-factly, "now, how do you interpret them?"  
  
Relena shook her head defiantly and the guard smirked from under his cap.  
  
"Alright then, how about you, Miss Catalonia? Will you tell me?"  
  
"Why, yes," said Dorothy, "As long as you let me leave—"  
  
Relena slapped Dorothy across the cheek. "How dare you even—"  
  
"Guard." Ordered Miano, "restrain Miss Peacecraft." The guard obliged, nodding, and tied Relena's hands behind her back.  
  
"Now," continued Miano," Miss Peacecraft, tell me about the Falcon."  
  
"Never."  
  
Miano motioned to the guard, and the guard held his gun to Relena's back, just between the shoulder blades in the middle of her back. "Now… tell me about this map."  
  
Relena's eyes were wide with fear. "I… I will not."  
  
Dorothy was wide eyed as well. "Miss Relena, please, it's only a few words… Just tell him."  
  
"I can't." Relena said, obstinately. Then she yelled, "I WON'T!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, expecting to be dead at any moment. Miano made a motion to the guard, and the guard nodded, but instead of shooting Relena, the guard shot Miano in the stomach.  
  
"What---?" Miano croaked and pushed a button under his desk. Red lights started blinking and alarms started going off. The guard untied Relena's bonds and said, "Follow me."  
  
Relena and Dorothy obliged, rushing down the corridors after the stranger. Relena grabbed hold of his arm and demanded, "who are you?"  
  
The stranger looked blankly at her, so she pulled off his cap. A handsome Japanese man with a mess of black hair stood before her. "Hiiro?"  
  
The man nodded and put his cap back on. "Follow me. Trowa is waiting in the hangar." The group rushed to the hangar and saw Wing Zero Enforcer and a stolen mobile suit ready to take off. Trowa was leaning on the foot of the mobile suit.  
  
"Dorothy," commanded Hiiro, "get in the mobile suit with Trowa. Relena, follow me." With that, Hiiro climbed up the side of wing zero custom into the open cockpit. Relena pensively followed.  
  
When they reached the cockpit, Relena found there was only one seat. "You'll have to site with me," said Hiiro, leaning over the controls. Hiiro sat down, and Relena cautiously sat on his lap. Hiiro buckled them in and contacted Trowa over the Comm unit. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Came Trowa's reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they had made their way to Quatre's colony, Relena was getting slightly annoyed by the face Hiiro didn't unbuckle the restraints right away. "Hiiro." She said, "unbuckle us, please."  
  
Hiiro went to unbuckle the restraints, but kept his arms wrapped around her until she said, "Hiiro, is this really necessary?" in a very peeved voice. Hiiro quickly let go of her and opened the cockpit door. Relena quickly got up and climbed down the side of the Wing Zero Enforcer.  
  
Waiting for her on the ground was Quatre, holding a baby. "Quatre!" Relena exclaimed, "did you get married?!?!"  
  
"No." replied quatre calmy.  
  
"Quatre!?!" said relena, shocked, "you didn't!"  
  
"No," said Quatre, laughing, "this is my nephew, Xander. He's Nadia's son."  
  
"Ah… one of your sister's sons. How is Nadia these days?"  
  
"She's dead…" said Quatre quietly.  
  
"Quatre… I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. The shuttle she was on exploded. Everyone aboard died, including Nadia and her husband. So I take care of Xander now." Said Quatre. "C'mon, everyone's waiting in the TV room." 


	5. Chapter 4

Relena followed, and listened to the conversations of the group; during a heated discussion, Xander erupted into tears. "Shh…" Relena frantically rocked the baby back and forth, but to no avail. Quatre put his arm around her and helped comfort the child, who was soon asleep.  
  
Heero, who had just finished checking Wing Zero Enforcer, entered the room, saw Quatre's arm around Relena, and turned and left. Relena calmly handed the child to Quatre and followed Hiiro out of the room to confront. him. "Hiiro? Why'd you leave? WE all need to talk, Do you know I'm wanted for murder now?  
  
Hiiro looked back at her with his usual blank stare. "Relena…"  
  
"What?" Relena looked at Hiiro, deciding to tease him just a little. "Were you… jealous of Quatre?"  
  
Hiiro stared back with silent anger. Relena's eyes got wide. "I don't believe you…" she mused. "He was taking care of his nephew, ok? So he had his arm around me! There was nothing there, and if there was, who cares? I'm 21 years old, Hiiro. I'm not 15, and I'm not going to chase you around anymore. Got it?" Relena turned and stormed back into the room where the others waited.  
  
As she entered, Quatre stood to meet her. "Relena, they're releasing information on the Falcon. Should we build another base? I can fund another one—"  
  
Relena had had about enough. She was sick to death of everyone assuming she was in charge of everything. Before she could stop herself, she exploded in Quatre's face. "Quatre, shut up! I'm not in charge here, don't ask me!"  
  
Trowa quickly stood to interfere, "Quatre, we don't need another base yet."  
  
"But we might." Said Hiiro as he walked in. "All we need to do at the moment is avoid NSA's spotlight. They're manipulating the media—"  
  
"Like that's a hard thing to do…" Dorothy said with thick sarcasm.  
  
"Well then," Hiiro retorted, "Once they die down a bit, we'll use some manipulation of our own.  
  
"Yes," said Dorothy, "but wanted murderers and company don't have much media influence."  
  
"What do you think the NSA is?" Quatre said heatedly. "They're no more innocent than us Gundam Pilots. AT least WE don't murder innocent civilians."  
  
"Quatre…?" Hiiro raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The NSA is who blew up Nadia's Shuttle. I wouldn't fund them… so they.. they…" Quatre looked on the verge of tears.  
  
Relena's face softened and she walked closer to Quatre and put an arm around his shoulder. Hiiro stared a moment, and suddenly said with a quiet, threatening anger, "Cry Later. We'll beat the NSA, but not by crying. If you'd rather wallow in self-pity, go out in the hall."  
  
"Hiiro!" Relena scolded.  
  
"What?" He turned to her, his voice louder now, "Queen Relena?" He emphasized "queen" with a sneer.  
  
Foreseeing an altercation, Quatre dried his eyes and interrupted, "Heero, you're right. WE have no time for tears right now. All we have time for is concentrating on destroying the NSA."  
  
Trowa by this time was standing at the edge of the group. "We need a plan. Where's Duo and Wufei?"  
  
"Falcon." Hiiro replied stoic once again.  
  
"We need them here." Quatre said. "Hiiro, tell them to get here with attracting as little attention as possible."  
  
"Relena, Dorothy, go to your quarters until we're done." Trowa ordered.  
  
"Figures…" Dorothy sighed as she left.  
  
"Oh am I a spy now, too?" Relena contorted.  
  
Trowa pleaded, "Relena, please."  
  
"Here," said Quatre as he handed his infant nephew to Relena, "Take Xander. I'll have a crib set up in your room. We'll take a while."  
  
"Great…" she mumbled, walking out with the infant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once she was in her room, she cradled the infant in her arms, and talked to him softly. "You poor little thing… You're so little and your parents are dead for the sake of war." She held the infant closer, "Just like me…" She lay down on her bed, still holding Xander close and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Some time later, Hiiro softly opened the door to Relena's room and crept in. "Relena…" he called softly. Instead of Relena waking, he got the sighs of the infant. Curious, Hiiro picked him up and held him awkwardly. "So you're Quatre's nephew." He said. The infant started to cry softly, and the cry soon grew into a tremendous wailing. "Shh… Xander…" Hiiro cooed frantically. "Shh.. go to sleep… c'mon… please…" he pleaded with the infant.  
  
On her bed, Relena stirred and frantically grasped for Xander, momentarily startled. "Hiiro?" She sat up straight as a rail, "Hiiro!?"  
  
Hiiro turned to her apologetically. "Sorry, Relena… I came to suggest that you return to the Sanc Kingdom, Miss Peacecraft."  
  
Relena smirked and got out of her bed, "And then you commenced to steal a baby?" She laughed lightheartedly. And turned to face Hiiro with a straight face. "Heero… I can't return to the Sanc Kingdom. It's .. I…well.. people wouldn't like it if a wanted person –"  
  
"Miano lived and said a rebel shot him. You're off the hook, Relena."  
  
"That rebel would be you."  
  
Hiiro nodded. "and they're after the Gundams. Return to the Sanc Kingdom, Relena."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't get yourself killed, Hiiro."  
  
Hiiro nodded stoically. His comm. unit beeped and Duo's voice filled Relena's room, shattering the moment. "Heero, I got Trowa's message. Wufei and I are on our way."  
  
Wufei's voice chimed in, "We also left the Falcon with cloak on. We put A. Morgan in charge."  
  
Hiiro hastily handed Xander to Relena and answered his Comm. "Duo, Wufei, I hear you. Let me know when you arrive. Wufei, I want you to accompany Relena and Dorothy to the Sanc Kingdom. See you when you arrive. " He turned the comm. off and turned back to Relena before he left the room. "Bye, Relena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5

When Wufei and Duo arrived at the secret hangar at Colony L4, Relena and Dorothy were ready to return to the Sanc Kingdom. Quatre refused to let them out of his sight, and accompanied them to their private shuttle. "Wufei," he commanded, "ask for the identification of anyone that comes within 5 miles of the shuttle. We can't afford to have Miss Relena captured again."  
  
"Quatre…" Hiiro said in a menacing tone.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Duo, "Relena's Hiiro's girlfriend, man. Let HIM worry."  
  
Hiiro glared at Duo and Duo promptly skittered from the room. Once the shuttle was ready, Wufei and the girls took off for the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero, how do you suggest we fight the NSA?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Well," said Duo, slinking back into the hangar, "I would have to say we should go kick some NSA ass. How you ask? It's simple, my young paduans, we climb into our Gundams, fly over there and blow up anything that moves and even the stuff that doesn't. Any questions?"  
  
"Duo…" began Quatre in a "you should know better" tone.  
  
Hiiro interrupted, "We need to be more strategic. This isn't like your guerilla attacks on OZ. The only thing we can do now is observe. We have to be careful; NSA isn't afraid to hurt civilians and we can't risk any. We've been sworn to protect peace."  
  
"Cut the crap, Hiiro, you're weak. Duo's right. WE need to move quickly before NSA attacks the Falcon." Wufei said as he jumped down from Nataku Emerald. "I took the girls back. Next time let Duo play chauffeur."  
  
"So far the vote's two to one, Hiiro. You're behind." Duo said.  
  
Trowa spoke up, "I agree with Hiiro. It would be unwise to launch any guerrilla attacks. That would leave the NSA more reason to turn everyone against us."  
  
"Two to two," Duo said, "One pilot left. Quatre?"  
  
"Heero's right. WE need to be smart about this, guys. WE don't know what kind of weapons they might have. Getting killed wouldn't help protect Earth OR the colonies."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Hiiro, "We wait. Pilots adjourned." Hiiro turned and walked off towards Wing Zero Enforcer.  
  
"Heero, where are you going?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Relena needs a bodyguard." Hiiro replied simply.  
  
"Besides," piped up Duo as he left the hangar with Wufei and Trowa, "what better excuse is there to be next her all day long?" He laughed and left. Quatre nodded and after watching Hiiro leave went back to the Winner estate to train for when he was needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dorothy, you need to go back to the World Senate head quarters. You are still a delegate for the US and need to maintain your position." Lucretsia Noin said.  
  
"Miss Noin, " Dorothy began, "I feel I should stay here and aid Miss Relena—"  
  
"That's why I'm here. Now, Dorothy, if you truly want to help support Miss Relena, support her efforts in the World Senate. I realize it is your choice, but if you want help Relena, go finish your term."  
  
Relena walked into the room. "Miss Noin, please. If Dorothy wishes to stay, we'll find something for her to do. Perhaps we could use a press correspondent. Could we not?"  
  
"Relena…" began Miss Noin. "We'll need support in the World Senate—"  
  
"I HAVE support in the World Senate and I'll need someone to travel for me when I cannot. Dorothy, would you be willing to do that?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Miss Relena."  
  
"Dorothy, for the last time It's not Miss Relena; it's just Relena."  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena.. Err… excuse me, Relena."  
  
"You're excused." Dorothy nodded and left the room.  
  
When Dorothy was out of hearing distance, Noin turned to Relena, "Do you think it's smart to trust Dorothy with a position of that importance?"  
  
"Miss Noin," Relena Sighed, "I know exactly what I'm doing. I am also aware of how Dorothy joined our enemies last time. But remember, so did Milliardo. If I EVER have reason to suspect Dorothy, she will be removed from her position."  
  
"Relena, you're being—"  
  
"Naïve." Heero stalked into the room and put his hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"Hiiro?" Noin looked at him, puzzled. "What are y e"  
  
"Relena's going to have enemies. She'll need some one to protect her."  
  
"Oh!" laughed Noin, "so everyone wants to work beside Relena now, eh?"  
  
Relena stared at Heero, excused herself politely and left eh room. Noin motioned for Hiiro to follow Relena; ?Hiiro did se, and left the room at a quick pace.  
  
Relena was stalking down the hall towards her room when Hiiro caught up with her. "Relena."  
  
"Heero, why'd you come here?"  
  
"To protect you."  
  
"I don't' need a body guard, Heero. I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself!"  
  
"Did your father think that way?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"King Peacecraft. He never had a bodyguard. Of course he and his family – with the exception of you and your brother – were all killed when the palace was attacked by enemy troops. Now, if he had a bodygu—"  
  
"HEERO! That was then, this is now!"  
  
"And there are new dangers now. NSA is after all allies to the Gundam Pilots, and everyone knows you are our top supporter."  
  
"Heero, I'm 21 and totally capable of –"  
  
"Of caring for yourself."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Relena, You're being naïve. You do have enemies, Ruthless enemies. These are the same people who had ordered you to be shot. You're lucky it was me there instead of a real soldier. Relena…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You're not invincible. I don't want you hurt. Your mf would peace it's almost a reality. For you to be hurt, to be killed, now should b awful."  
  
"Heero… Relena looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
He took his hand to her cheek and whipped away a tear. "Relena, I mean it. I don't want you hurt."  
  
"Hiiro," Relena said, "I know the NSA is dangerous, but... but ...but…" She started to cry.  
  
"Shhh…" Hiiro put his finger over her lips. "Don't' walk, Relena, I'm not leaving you."  
  
Relena smiled and started to cry again. Heero slipped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
